


It All Comes Down To

by rayn (Rayn)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayn/pseuds/rayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy shower smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Comes Down To

There had to be some sort of law against this. He was the Fuhrer. Why _wasn’t_ there some sort of law against this? Ed was beautiful, still sleepy eyed, back arching as he stretched under the water, and Roy had to go to _work_. Ed tilted his head back beneath the shower head, fingers linked above his head. He released them only to grasp and fumble for the shampoo, seemingly oblivious to Roy’s presence.

“You’re staring,” he muttered, finally, his voice caught somewhere between amusement and irritation. All this time, and Ed never seemed to get over his embarrassment at receiving that sort of attention. He didn’t wait for a response, shaking his head slightly until his hair lay smooth down his back. He turned so that he was mostly out of the spray, facing away Roy, and worked fingers nimbly through the golden strands, sighing softly in enjoyment.

“So what if I am?” Roy asked. He watched with interest as the shampoo was worked into a lather. A stray pile of suds slipped from Ed’s hair, along the curve of his spine and over his rump. Roy was helpless, but to follow it with his fingers, letting them come to a stop at the point of Ed’s hip.

Ed spun on his heel, deftly slipping from Roy’s grasp, though he shivered as fingertips brushed across his belly. He tilted his head back, throat bare, rivulets of water running down it, and Roy found himself rather jealous of them. 

It was easy, too, too easy. Ed’s hands were caught in his hair, combing the suds from it. Roy pressed against his body, slick with water, lips nudging at his neck. Ed rubbed water from his eyes with the heel of his human hand, and glanced up at him through soppy bangs. “Don’t start that. You’ll be late and Hawkeye will do that scary frowning thing she does at you, again.”

Roy thought about it for a moment, but somehow, Riza’s disapproving looks paled in comparison to Ed, naked and wet in front of him, his body littered with bubbles. He leaned in again, and it was hard to breathe beneath the spray, but he kissed Ed, slow and deep. Ed gave for just a moment, murmuring happily into the kiss, and then he was halfheartedly batting Roy away, his eyes at half mast, giving him away completely.

“S…top it,” he panted, backing up until water poured down his front, as if he were caught in his own personal waterfall. It picked its way down Ed’s body, caressing lines of muscle, lithe curves that were graceful, but not quite girlish. Ed was saying something, probably, but he couldn’t be bothered to listen, not when he had _this_ to look at. 

He leaned forward, trapping Ed’s mouth against his own again. He flicked his tongue against Ed’s, trapping his lover against the wall of the bathtub. Ed pushed lazily at his chest for a second before deciding his hands were of much better use tangled in Roy’s hair. Ed tipped his head back, and Roy nipped and sucked at his throat, losing himself to the _sounds_ Ed made, whimpering, pleasured groans as he ground his hips against Roy. 

“Stop what?” Roy asked, whispering at Ed’s ear before pressing his lips around the shell of it. 

“Huh?” Ed gasped, fingers digging deliciously into Roy’s skin as he dragged them down his back. 

“Nevermind,” Roy purred, sliding a hand over Ed’s water slicked chest. Ed trembled as his fingers ghosted over wet skin, pausing to circle and thumb a nipple.

Ed sucked in a sharp breath, any complaint he had dying in a low, pleading moan. He arched against Roy, seeking out friction, his head tipped back to let the water beat pleasantly against his scalp.

Roy grinned against Ed’s throat at the moan that rumbled through him, vibrating against Roy’s hand through his chest. The last of the soap and shampoo had been washed away, and Roy’s mouth only met with clean skin and rivulets of water as it pressed to Ed’s throat. 

“Don’t fucking tease,” Ed hissed.

“But it’s so much fun,” Roy murmured good naturedly, tilting his head to nip at Ed’s chin. 

“Hawkeye,” Ed reminded, and oh he was _far_ too coherent. Roy dragged his hands down Ed’s sides, kissing him speechless. Words died away into frantic, encouraging moans as Roy parted Ed’s thighs with one leg, pressing tantalizingly against him.

Somewhere along the way, Ed seemed to regain some semblance of control. He blinked once, Roy barely caught it amidst everything else, and for just a moment, he was worried Ed would push him away. 

Instead, Ed was sinking in front of him, his slippery body skidding down Roy’s front until he was on his knees. Roy scarcely had time to breathe as Ed scattered kisses along the hollows of his hips. 

There was heat and warmth and wet that had nothing to do with the shower beating down on his back. Ed nudged him back, further into the spray, to make room, drawing him in in one smooth motion. Ed’s lips tightened around his length and water darkened golden hair bobbed in time with the tongue pressed against him. 

It was entirely unfair. It was always this, this struggle between them. It was unfamiliar to Roy, to be reduced to this, a quivering moaning mess, with only Ed’s arms and his palm against the wall holding him upright. A tongue pressed his cock to the roof of Ed’s mouth, curling and teasing with each upward stroke, sucking hard as he came back down. He’d never let one person hang on long enough to learn his buttons, but Ed always turned his world on end, and now he couldn’t seem to let go. 

Ed’s palms slid up his thighs, to his hips, kneading and holding so that he didn’t choke on Roy’s helpless thrusts. He could come like this, a tattered, boneless heap in the bottom of the bathtub, but even as Ed dragged him to the edge, his body teetering on indecision, the warmth was gone, and Ed was pulling himself to his feet.

“I told you not to tease me,” he whispered, a wicked smile gracing his lips. He leaned over to shut off the water, and practically dashed from the bathroom, a golden banner disappearing around the door. 

“You…” Roy stared after him for a minute, his body _aching_. Ed wouldn’t just leave him like that, would he? That just wasn’t done.

He stomped down the hall to tell Edward just how ‘not done’ that was, but he scarcely made it through the door before he was being shoved towards the bed. 

“Geez, took you long enough,” Ed hissed, eyes eerie lust laden slits. 

“I thought,” Roy didn’t get the chance to finish, because Ed’s mouth was over his, harsh and possessive, and amazing. Only Edward could make attacking someone like some sort of cornered animal out to be sexy. 

“I said ‘don’t tease me’ not ‘don’t fuck me’,” Ed purred, tugging unceremoniously at Roy’s towel, and rubbing against the bare flesh he uncovered. Ed was still warm and wet and delicious. He smelt of shampoo and something else, oil perhaps. Whatever it was, it was positively intoxicating, and Roy felt like he was drowning in a sea of sensation. 

Ed leaned over, fighting with the bedside drawer. He let out a hiccupped moan as Roy dragged his tongue over a nipple that was conveniently placed inches above his face. 

“God, why the fuck did I put it away?” Ed muttered as he finally dragged the drawer open. Roy didn’t have time to puzzle over the words before Ed was spilling lube over his fingers, and slicking Roy’s cock with it. 

“Wait, I don’t want to hurt you,” Roy reached out to stop Ed, and there was that smile again, all sorts of sinful mischief. Ed closed his eyes and he sank, sucking in a sharp breath as he pressed down as far as his body would allow. 

“Are you alright?” Roy asked, and Ed cracked one eye open and nodded. Then he _moved_ and there was nothing else but Ed’s burning, and the sounds that bubbled from his lips, and his fingers kneading carelessly at Roy’s shoulders. 

Ed was beautiful like this, though he refused to hear it. He arched and rocked, murmuring obscenities, and Roy was caught between just lying back and _feeling_ , and making himself a part of it all. He reached for the forgotten bottle of lube, smearing some on his hand and reaching out. 

Ed shivered as Roy’s fingertips brushed the hollows of his hips. 

“Please, oh fuck, _please_ ,” he grated out, panting and rocking harder against Roy. Roy coiled his fingers around Ed’s length, basking in the tremors that ran through the younger man’s body with every stroke of his hand. Ed slid forward, only his automail hold him up, and he was making those noises again, soft, choking sounds as Roy stroked in time to his thrusts. 

“I can’t…can’t…oh fuck.” Ed cried out, a low, keening wail, when Roy’s thumb nudged at the head of his cock for a moment, palm pulling down in a jerking slide. He froze, tightening around Roy as he came, and slumped over, oblivious to the mess.

The image remained, Edward, his beautiful, powerful, disastrous Edward, arching and shuddering at his touch. Edward’s name, and that could not be him, whimpering with each frantic thrust. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t _breathe_ for a moment, and then it was over, save for the steady sound of Ed’s breathing in his ear. 

He pulled out, shifting Ed until he rested easily in Roy’s arms, head against his chest. He wasn’t the most physically affectionate of people, but he seemed content to indulge Roy this once, sighing contentedly, in a resigned half sleep. 

“I have to go to work,” Roy prodded finally. “Hawkeye will do that glaring thing, remember?”

“Too bad. Take a day off,” Ed muttered. 

“But…the glaring thing,” Roy chided halfheartedly.

Ed made a vague sort of batting motion, and Roy wasn’t sure if it was directed at him or the “glaring thing”. He wasn’t even sure what had changed Ed’s mind about the necessity of him going to work, though he was sure it had little to do with the sex itself. 

Regardless, whenever Ed deigned to let him get back to taking care of the rest of Amestris, he was going to have to do something about this whole ‘having to go to work when he could be watching Edward in the shower thing’.


End file.
